Episode 10
"Friends" is the 10th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot Minami Shibuya is ignored daily by her so-called friend, Shiori Akasaka. The two shares each other's "minds," so they know what is going on between them. Minami decides to summon Shiori's name into Hell Correspondence after she became upset when her parents asked if she and Shiori are still together. Ai is seen playing with a balloon ball when she receives Minami's request, and Ai's grandmother informs her of the popularity of Hell Correspondence, but she asks if the clients have friends to tell of their troubles. When Ai delivers the black straw doll, Minami is warned of the consequences, then she sees a vision of herself, drowning in a pool of blood. Minami wants to pull the string, but she decides to "rekindle" her friendship with Shiori, to see the look on her face, when she is ferried to Hell. The next day at school, Minami looks through her memories as being new to the school. Therefore Shiori offered herself as helping to Minami. Therefore their friendship began. A while later, Minami meets with Shiori, but they are interrupted by Shiori's comrades. Then the next day, Shiori goes to the teacher and lies to him that Minami has been stalking her. At the end of the day, while cleaning the classroom, Minami confronts Shiori, but she slips, and the other students begin to taunt her for stalking Shiroi. During a basketball game, Shiori sprains her wrist, gets it wrapped, and heads to her classroom. She looks through Minami's desk and discovers the black straw doll, much to her horror, and insists she'll do the same to Minami, and takes the doll. At a coffee shop, Hajime has finished talking to a 'client' and notices Shiori with the black straw doll, but loses her while in the streets. At the temple, Shiori pins the doll to a tree and curses Minami, but Ai keeps it there for now. The next day, Minami decides to skip school, much to the delight of Shiori. However, when the class is set to go on a trip, Shiori's friends already formed their group and turned her away. Shiori texts Minami and informs her that they should be "friends," again, and informs her to meet at the temple, and Minami believes this. While at the temple, Shiori gives the doll back and asks Minami to use it to curse everyone, but she informs us that Ai's client only uses it. Then, Shiori urges Minami to pull the string, even yelling and forcing her hand towards the string. Hajime hears them and runs up to the temple steps. Finally, the string is pulled, and Shiori disappears in front of Minami, and she screams as the punishment is granted. Minami says it wasn't her fault, but Ai informs that she brought the hatred onto herself and Minami believes it. Hajime arrives too late, but Minami says that one day she'll go to Hell and reunite with her "friend." Minami's candle is lit and joins in with the others. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1